1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lazy susan systems and more particularly to lazy susan systems whose shelves can be locked in the installed position or collapsed to avoid damage and conserve space during shipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinets can, in many instances, be shipped in disassembled form and thereafter assembled at the installation site. In some instances, however, it is preferable to assemble the entire unit at the manufacturing location and ship it in essentially installed form thereafter because of the precision necessary to make the various components efficiently cooperate with each other. This is true of lazy susan assemblies, since on-site assembly usually lacks the efficiency associated with the manufacturing facility for such items.
While assembling cabinets such as lazy susans in their entirety at the factory is more efficient and results in a reliable cabinet assembly once final installation is made, there is a danger that some damage can be suffered by the assembly during shipment because the shelves may have a tendency to slide on the supporting shaft or rotate as the cargo is moved overland. Jolts, bumps or other irregular movements that affect the mechanism of such cabinets can result in inadvertent damage to the cabinet or its components.
The present invention is directed to a system that will minimize the likelihood of such damage during shipment by enabling the securement of shelves on the shaft or the collapse of the shelves within a lazy susan system upon themselves and thereafter anchoring the shelves in that position so that no movement can occur during shipment.